lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivorwen
Ivorwen was the mother of Gilraen, the grandmother of Aragorn and the wife of Dírhael. She was considered by many of her people to be foresighted. Biography After the lost of her son, who was slain by Orcs, Ivorwen was part of a caravan that were on their way to the great town of Taurdal. However, she, along with her husband and daughter got themselves separated from the caravan when Orcs were following their trail. Taking a different route which would lead them to the ruined city of Annúminas. When a group of Orcs managed to catch up to them, Ivorwen was a not skilled fighter, but she managed to defend herself and slay a few orcs that were reaching her son's body. That was when Arathorn, son of Arador, Halbaron, Elgarain, and a group of Northern Rangers arrived and saved the family from been slaughtered. When Arathorn sought Gilraen's hand in marriage, Dírhael opposed him. Ivorwen, though, who was said to have the gift of foresight, persuaded her husband to allow the marriage. This was a small part to play in the history of Middle-earth, but it had great consequences - the son of Arathorn and Gilraen was Aragorn, who would one day reunite the ancient Kingdoms of the Dúnedain. After Aragorn's birth, Ivorwen would enjoy to hang around her grandson and would call him the symbol of hope for the Dúnedain of Arnor. She fought for her life during the Battle of Taurdal against a large force of Orcs that were seeking to eliminate the Dúnedain and the Heir of Isildur. She was present at the time when Arathorn passed away from his wound after been slain. Fearing for her daughter and grandson's safety, Ivorwen agreed that Aragorn should be raised in Rivendell. In TA 2920, Ivorwen and her husband travelled with a large group of Arnorian refugees to Annúminas where the Dúnedain would plan to have it rebuilt and use it as a sanctuary. They were visited by their daughter, who left her son in Rivendell. However, when her daughter started to succumb to an illness, Ivorwen and Dírhael spent most of their time to save their daughter. Hoping that an Athelas plant would be the key to save Gilraen, Ivorwen traveled across the forest and spent hours in searching for the sweet-smelling herb with healing powers. After finding the herb, Ivorwen rushed back to Annúminas, only to find that it was too late. She made it back while her daughter told her and Dírhael to send a message to her son. After Gilraen's death, Ivorwen was heartbroken, but she fulfilled her daughter's word that she and Dírhael would travel to Rivendell with their daughter's corpse and give the message to their grandson. Nine years later, Ivorwen was seventy-nine years old at the time (considering her heritage as a Dúnadan) and died from an unknown cause. Her husband was driven mad with grief due to the lost of his family. After leaving Annúminas, he was suddenely captured by Sauron's agents and was taken to the fortress of Dol Guldur in southern Mirkwood to be tortured to death. Category:Arnorians Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Females